


August Wedding

by Ulanqab



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab





	August Wedding

八月万物馥郁，花香沉醉、鸟鸣婉转，困倦的晚风吹动纱帘，Loki沉沉睡倒在书房中。  
再度醒来时，Loki已经坐在花雕熏香的八驾马车中，车角风铃“叮当”作响，两列花童沿街洒着花瓣和香水，——Loki发现自己穿着墨绿色抹胸纱裙，系着金色绣花腰带，脚上蹬着一双高跟鞋。  
“该死的Hela！”Loki心里默默诅咒着姐姐。  
尖头足以戳死人、高跟足以钉死人的高跟鞋，绝对是他唯一的姐姐Hela的审美，常人穿将近五英寸的高跟鞋非崴脚不可，而Hela总能如履平地、甚至健步如飞。

——数月之前，阿斯加德国王奥丁和冰霜国王劳菲决定联姻。  
“亲爱的女儿，奥丁之子，Thor，他年轻英俊、威武勇猛，既是一位好的战士又是一位好的王位继承人，嫁给他你会一辈子幸福的。”劳菲苦口婆心地劝着（一直处于叛逆期从来不肯好好听话的）长女Hela。  
“我才不要嫁给一个比我还小一百岁的小孩子！”芳龄两百四十九岁的Hela如是回答老爹。  
“亲爱的女儿，你已经不小了，况且一百岁不是什么大不了的差距。”劳菲不出所料为女儿的叛逆再次捻断了两根胡须。  
“你说Thor勇猛，让他和我打一场试试。”Hela忽然变作战斗状态，头上的尖刺就像她的心一样让人望而却步。  
“亲爱的女儿，你不是已经打遍天下无敌手了么？”劳菲呵呵干笑两声，心道，若不是奥丁家忠厚老实，怎么会被他忽悠着娶这么一个混世女魔头呢？  
“我不管，打不过我别想娶我！”Hela手中利剑破空“铿铿”作响，忽然她看到了从厅外经过的Loki，“让Loki嫁给他，让Loki嫁给那个八块腹肌头脑简单的男人去。”  
“喂，喂，Hela，别胡闹了，好了好了，你先下去吧，让我安安静静喝点酒。”劳菲捻着胡子想，嫁女儿这样的重任，果真不是一次两次能够说服的。  
然而之后劳菲再提起婚事，Hela虽然满脸不情愿，但也没有强烈反对了，有时候她甚至会嘴角含着笑意，劳菲把那理解为——我家女儿终于开窍了啊，我要感谢诸神之父，啊，她终于有个羞涩的待嫁闺女的模样了！  
——Hela想，是的，我怎么不借机把Loki送过去呢？她隔着餐桌向弟弟微微点头致意，那笑容让Loki心里一寒，“难道我偷骑她豹子被她发现了？还是我偷偷喝酒被她发现要告诉父亲了？”  
Hela越看弟弟越觉得他妩媚又可爱，胜过天庭的仙子仙女，“哎，便宜那个满头金毛的蠢货了，我家弟弟虽然不如我厉害，但是好歹和我一样聪明，白菜啊白菜，不是姐姐不爱你，大不了你把他弄废了就好了，相信以你的（阴谋诡计）聪明才智是一定能做到的。”

这就是Loki被Hela的美酒忽悠上婚车的前因后果。  
Loki刚成年几个月，对于Hela私藏的千年陈酿毫无抵抗力，他只顾着沉浸在复杂的咒语和醇香的美酒中，完全忽视了可能的危险。  
——该死的Hela，她一定用了咒语！不然Loki再怎么沉醉也不至于换上婚礼礼服都没有反应。  
现在Loki穿着浅青色绸缎内衬墨绿色宽摆抹胸的婚礼纱裙，腰间的金色丝带绣着纯洁的铃兰，流苏垂摆系着精巧的金色铃铛，Loki努力睁开困倦的双眼，却完全是一副慵懒娇憨的诱人模样，旁边的侍女以为“他”需要脚凳，于是帮她脱下水晶鞋，轻轻揉着被卡出红印的脚踝。  
“镜子，”Loki对侍女吩咐，张口却是Hela低沉（充满威胁性）的声音，他大概知道姐姐对他使用了幻形术。  
Hela非常贴心（威胁着）在镜子上写了一段隐文：  
亲爱的弟弟：  
感谢你替我嫁到阿斯加德。我会替你照看好父亲母亲还有王国臣民。不用担心。（Loki都可以想到姐姐得意洋洋的模样）  
如果你在中途“改变主意”，你身上的礼服都会消失，亲爱的Loki，我知道你多么介意别人看到你不穿衣服的样子（Loki：她竟然用这么卑鄙下流的手段威胁我；Hela：你去怪我们胡乱结亲的老爹吧），虽然你后面可把他们的眼睛都戳瞎（Loki不得不佩服姐姐，他正在考虑这个可能），我在车厢也施了魔法，在到达阿斯加德之前，你是无法从里面出来的。（卑鄙、下流、无耻、恶毒……）  
祝你好运，亲爱的弟弟。  
附：或许你会喜欢Thor呢，我记得你们小时候玩得挺开心，那个金发家伙似乎挺喜欢你的。  
你的好姐姐，Hela

八月最后一天，是阿斯加德王子Thor的婚礼。前一天他已经和朋友喝了不少，今夜他豪饮痛饮，所以去到新房时他的脚步有点虚浮。  
“Loki？！”  
Thor以为自己喝太多了，他竟然把Hela看成了Loki——虽然他们都是黑发且苗条，姐弟长相有七八分相似，但是Hela不可能是Loki。  
Loki本来想踢翻Thor的脚僵在半空，他没想到Thor能认出来他，——Thor回来得太晚了，幻形法术的效力在一点点减退，Loki觉得他可能恢复了本来的面目。  
Loki纤细的脚踝穿着水晶高跟鞋，抬起的小腿在薄纱下若隐若现，一个没有完成的攻击已经变成了赤裸裸的引诱。  
Thor半跪下，伸手握住Loki的脚踝脱掉了他的鞋子。——然后他吻了吻Loki的膝盖，Loki在惊异和惶惑中没有及时抽出小腿，他的小腿被Thor牢牢攥在手中，Loki感到一阵麻酥酥的痒意，他想要Thor停止，又不想让他停下来。  
最终在Thor双手掐上他的腰间时，Loki抬起膝盖将他踢开了。  
——Thor摸着被撞青的额头，有些莫名其妙，他发了个春梦，他在亲吻Loki，他居然穿着收腰长裙，双腿在裙摆下招摇着，他解开了他的腰带，然后他就被踢开了。  
Thor有些委屈，他呆呆坐在床角，想着，为什么做梦还是会和小时候一样，被Loki嫌弃。  
Loki看着明明高大的Thor被他踢在一边，莫名觉得他有些可怜兮兮的，“Thor，这是个愚蠢的玩笑……”  
Loki解释了来龙去脉（只是说他被Hela骗来这里，而省略了他自己粗心大意上当的过程）。  
“所以是你要嫁给我吗？”Thor凑到Loki旁边。  
Loki依然穿着婚纱裙，只不过刚才不设防被Thor弄得有些凌乱，他黑发垂落在胸前，前襟半敞至腰腹，腰带垂在腿上。Thor不自觉顺着腰带看过去，Loki的髋部似乎刚好吻合他宽厚的手掌。  
Loki不知道这个蠢大个子在想什么东西，他说了半天，他就得到这么一句结论？  
“是你嫁给我吗？Loki？我不是在做梦？”  
Loki忍无可忍地从腰间（他亲爱的姐姐还是给他留了一件防身？防止失身？的武器）抽出一把精巧的匕首，捅了Thor的侧腰，——如果他真要Thor无力还击，显然不会捅这个地方。  
Thor觉得麻乎乎疼，不过这种疼痛证明Loki是真的。  
Loki拔出匕首，片刻后Thor的伤已经自动愈合了——这是阿斯加德人的特质，Loki第一次亲眼见到，他不由得好奇地看了看Thor飞速愈合的伤口。  
Thor嗅了嗅Loki的脖子——既然Loki已经做出了（并不）友好的表示，他决定（礼尚往来）回报他，所以他亲了亲Loki的脖子，尤其是耳后那片柔嫩的、脆弱的皮肤，他感觉Loki的耳朵变红了。他害羞了，Thor如是想。  
Loki特别害怕别人碰他的耳垂，而此刻Thor含着他的耳垂，像是一条大狗一样兴奋地舔着他的耳廓和耳骨。  
Loki浑身酥软、就要倒在床上，Thor揽着他的背，将他缓缓放下。  
“Loki，你是要嫁给我的吗？”这话贴着耳边更像是一种缠绵的咒语而不是询问。  
Loki在想着再给Thor一刀还是任由他这么放肆地摸索他的身体（Thor的手什么时候伸到他的尾骨上的？尾骨？）然而Loki灵活的大脑已经沉醉在Thor缠绵的吻之中，Loki抚着Thor微微发烫的脸颊，——从未有人这样看过他，除了Thor。  
当时他们第一次相遇，Loki从天台爬到大树上，就看到一个红色披风金色头发和他差不多大小的男孩子站在树下，抬头仰望着他。  
“别怕，你跳下来，我接着你。”Thor这么对他说。  
Loki心想，真是太愚蠢的主意了。  
然后Loki跳了下去，Thor接住了他，他们落在花园松软的泥土中，Thor护着他，所以只有Thor的红披风变得脏兮兮，然后他被奥丁批评。  
Loki心想，真是太愚蠢的人了。

“我要喝那个紫色的东西。”Loki悄悄从桌底钻出来，指使比他高出一头的Thor给他偷酒。  
“可那是大人才能喝的。”Thor有些为难。  
“我不管，你到底给不给我取？你不去我自己去。”Loki绿色的眼睛瞪得大大的，似乎在说，Thor你这个胆小鬼，你不去我会嘲笑你的。  
Thor取来了葡萄酒，然后Loki喝醉了，他把剩下的多半杯喝掉，也醉了。  
“等我长大了，我要娶你。”  
“Thor，你傻，你是王子，我也是王子，从来都是王子娶公主的，哪里有王子娶王子的。”  
“在我这里有。你愿意吗？”  
“那你要向我求婚。”Loki扬起下巴像是骄傲的小天鹅。  
“好，劳菲之子，Loki，你愿意嫁给奥丁之子，Thor吗？”Thor一本正经，双颊红彤彤的。

如今这句话又在耳边响起：  
劳菲之子，Loki，你愿意嫁给奥丁之子，Thor吗？  
Loki看着跪在他身上的Thor。求婚不会是在床上，在两个人都只穿着贴身的衬衣时（Loki穿着贴身的衬裙）。  
Loki扯下Thor的衬衫，在他的心口写了LOKI这个名字。  
“你是我的了。”Loki满意地收起了匕首，那处伤口慢慢愈合，留下浅浅的印记。  
“以后你可以每次都写一遍。”Thor解下束发的头绳把Loki越过头顶绑在床头上。  
他爱极了这个牙尖嘴利（爱玩刀子）的家伙，如果爱是相互驯服，他不介意这个过程撕扯得漫长一些。  
Thor再次啃咬着Loki的耳后，透过这一片潮红的皮肤，他能感知到Loki逐渐加快的心跳。不论这个聪明鬼再怎么机灵，他也要屈服在情欲之下。  
“啊，Thor，你打算一晚上就这样吗？”Loki踢掉右脚的鞋，转而勾上Thor的腰，暗夜中Loki的眼睛带着幽深的墨绿，他狡黠的眼神似是笑意似是埋怨。  
Hela给Loki准备的，显然不止一把精巧的匕首。  
“或许你会想嫁给那个家伙呢？姐姐很体贴地为你准备了两种选择。”Loki都可以想到她在给他准备婚礼用品时的内心活动。  
Thor吻着Loki的腿根，他忍不住留了一些浅浅的压印，而那让Loki泄出了呻吟，他的前端逐渐兴奋，苍白的皮肤变得敏感，而Thor伸入身后的手指并不急于扩张，而是在摸索这什么，那个爱欲女神所赐予的地带。  
“Thor，”Loki短促地呼唤了他的名字，同时后穴不可抑制地收缩，他的身体太过敏感，只是这样一点刺激已经让他额头布满细汗、他伸舌舔了舔微干的双唇，Thor探入他的唇间，舌尖和指尖同样频率画着圆圈，Loki想抽出双手捅他一刀，可是他也爱这样放肆的Thor，他们舌尖缠绵，直到Thor伸入第二根手指。  
“别碰那里，我，”Loki的眼波变得潋滟而涣散，他感到前身发涨，而他双手无法触碰，现在他体会到了Thor的可恶，他在开始就打算这样作弄他。  
Thor避开了那处，他可不想Loki这么快就撑不下去，春宵苦短，以Loki纤弱的身体恐怕只能承受Thor一次而已。他还要听他在神志迷蒙时缠绵的情话和哀求与告饶。  
“进来，进来，”Loki抬起身体迎合Thor，他纤长的双腿被大大撑开，后穴已经足够湿软，它感到一阵空虚，它需要什么填满它，“Thor，Thor。”Loki知道Thor无法拒绝他这样命令而恳求的声音。  
Thor缓缓挺入前端，Loki上身紧绷，太大了，太痛了，他想要停下，而Thor握紧了他的腰部，吻了吻他的小腿。  
“容纳我，你是我的，Loki，容纳我。”  
Thor放开Loki，双手捧着他的脸颊，像是见面礼那样轮流吻着他的双颊，Loki眼角流下泪水，他的眼睛仿佛盛满毒药的美酒，Thor舔掉他的眼泪，舔着他的睫毛，他完全进入了Loki。  
Thor的分身太大，Loki忍不住摆动腰肢迎合他，嗓音中破碎的呻吟有着愉悦和痛苦，Thor抽动时滑过Loki的敏感点，后穴反射性收缩，Thor发现在某个角度会让Loki彻底沦丧。  
Loki射精了，在没有任何前端抚慰的情况下，他想怪罪Thor，却在滚滚而下的眼泪中抽泣不止，此刻说任何话都是无力的，他已经完全臣服在Thor身下，享受着他给他的全部欢愉。  
高潮过后的余韵让Loki更加敏感，Thor一直在他体内，后边的快感逐渐盖过前端，Loki在Thor的再次攻势下放肆地呻吟，正如阿斯加德人天生的愈合能力，Loki天生修长柔韧的身姿使他毫不费力把双腿几乎折叠在胸前。  
在深深浅浅的律动中，Loki的腰带终于从腰间滑落到地上，他骨节修长的双手攥紧床栏，身下的绸缎已经被汗水浸湿、布满褶皱。Thor享受完全为他敞开的Loki，在Loki第二次被艹射时终于释放在Loki两股之间。  
Thor压在Loki身上，几乎是醉梦之间在啃咬着Loki，他的锁骨，他的肩膀，他的耳垂，他的脖颈，他的下巴。  
“放开我，”Loki无力挣扎了一下，他的嗓音有些沙哑，浑身酸软无力只想把这蠢狗一样嗅来嗅去的家伙踢下床。  
Thor身体力行证明了，Loki不一定会有力气再拿起那把灵巧的小刀在他胸口刻字。

“父亲，我娶到了劳菲的儿子。”奥丁家果真是忠厚老实的一家，当Loki想着如何解释这个事情（甚至某种角度是骗局）时，Thor得意满志地如实对父母说了。  
弗丽嘉除了有些担心儿子会被儿夫（？）欺负（她看到了Thor脖子上的咬痕），她还是很祝福这对新人的。  
后来Hela当上了女王，劳菲终于可以专心泡在酒桶之间，和老友们胡吃海喝游山玩水，反正有一个六界谁都打不过的女儿，交付王权也可以安心了。  
Hela乘着飞豹来到阿斯加德看被她远嫁的弟弟。  
“Thor这么蠢你是怎么看上他的？”  
“总好过一些阴险小人。”  
“亲爱的弟弟你是在说你自己吗？”  
“得了吧，没人要的老女人，现在我和你可不一样。”  
“我有王国。”  
“Thor的就是我的。”  
Hela为弟弟的厚颜无耻（炫耀恩爱）而翻了个白眼。  
“我有飞豹。”  
“我有Thor。”  
“我有一个不服管教、惹是生非但是看到他幸福我还是很高兴的弟弟。”  
“哈，我也有一个傲慢冷酷、刚愎自用但是总体还不错的姐姐。”

——有没有能永久刻字的咒语？  
——你问这个干什么？  
——你到底会不会？  
——阿斯加德人天生愈合体质，你快醒醒吧。  
——那我就每天都刻一次。  
无意听到姐弟谈话的Thor忽然觉得心口一疼，转而想，每天一次也不错，只要Loki到时候还有力气的话。


End file.
